Pillow Fight
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox lose all track of time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

**Pillow Fight**

Nick awoke and felt the presence of his warm little bunny. Not wanting to wake her just yet he only looked at her sleeping form. Her head lay on his arm and she hugged his long fluffy tail just like a security blanket. Then he inhaled her scent and the memories flooded back. He'd fallen in love with her the moment they'd met, but kept deigned it to himself by taking it out on her. Working together they'd solved the missing mammal case, but after the news conference he'd overreacted and then knew he had driven her away. After she'd left Zootopia he felt that those were the most miserable months of his life. He'd known that she'd gone back to BunnyBurrow and even now he still regretted not going after her. Then like an answer to a prayer she was back in his arms and he was the happiest Fox in the world!

He eventually came out of his musings and looked at the clock: 7:56. They'd have to get up soon, but he just lay there, just staring at his bunny. She wore the cute blue and very sheer pajamas he'd bought her which show every curve of her lithe body. It did take a bit of convincing on his part to get her to wear them, but eventually he wore her down and she tried them on. Afterword they became her favorites and of course his too. He smiled.

He looked at the clock again: 8:14. He sighed and then thought of the perfect of way to wake her. He leaned over and touched his lips to hers and even in sleep she returned his kiss. After a time her eyes opened and then purple eyes met green ones. Then he rolled over taking her with him. But like all good things their kiss eventually came to an end.

"Good morning," she said, sitting up and straddling him. "So just wants on that foxy mind of yours?" She felt his hands travel up her sides and then stop at a certain place and lingered there for a time. Involuntary she shivered. "Just what I thought!" Her Fox grinned. "We have to get ready and there's no time for that."

She hopped off him and he lunged for her. Then she rolled off her side of the bed and grabbed a pillow along the way. She hopped back on the bed and swung it, feeling it connect. She smiled, but then saw her Fox lying on the floor seemingly dazed.

"Nick!" she said and went to him.

Then quick as lightening he snatched the pillow from her, came to his feet, and swatted her. She fell back on the bed and growled. Then she snatched up his pillow and stood. She swung it, but Nick used his like a shield. She growled again and swung it, making him drop his guard. When her pillow connected for a third time and one of the seams in hers popped and soon enough feathers were flying around the room. Of course Nick wasn't going stay on the defensive forever and hopped on the bed.

After ten minutes of battle they both were laughing like loons, only holding empty pillows. The liberated feathers now covered the bed, the floor, and each other. They watched as several others still floated, yet to settle, and laughed even harder. Then they fell into each other's arms until their mirth subsided. She plucked off several feathers, still sticking in his fur, and he did the same. He smiled, pulled his bunny closer, and kissed her. At some point during their kiss they dropped to the bad and he licked her throat and then she giggled. He felt her pull him closer and growled, feeling her shiver. Then he took her throat in his jaws.

* * *

Jill, Judy's twin and much taller sister, glanced at the clock: 11:37am. Then she looked at Ben.

"Where could they be?" she said and laid her head on his chest.

"I sure they'll be here soon," he said, pulling his bride-to-be closer. "They probably just got caught in traffic or something."

"It's probably or something," Jill said, now getting annoyed. Ben sighed, knowing his bunny was most lightly correct. "Those two probably just lost all track of time, doing God only knows what!"

Ben had a thought of just what they might be doing and felt his ears start to grow warm. Of course Jill immediately noticed the change in her Cheetah and smiled. She reached up and touched his reddening ears.

"Benjamin, why are you blushing?" she asked and smiled.

"Well I thought..."

"And I had the same thought," she said and hugged her Cheetah. "I know that sister of mine better than anyone."

Then she stood on tip toes and kissed him. Soon they became oblivious to everything and everyone else. A bit later two pairs of eyes watched them and Judy giggled.

"Aren't you supposed to wait to after the wedding to kiss the bride?" Nick said and chuckled.

They looked at each other and then at the Judy and her Fox. They stepped away from each other, now both blushing, and straightened their clothes.

"So where have you two been?" Jill asked, tapping her foot on the floor.

"We just kinda lost track of time," Judy said, leaning against her Fox.

Jill sniffed the air and caught their scents. Then she smiled.

"So is that what you two are calling it now?" Jill said and winked.

She watched her sister's ears turn a cherry red and her Fox trying his best not to laugh. She looked at her Cheetah, still blushing, and chuckled. Then they heard the wedding march begin.


End file.
